The increasing use and reliance on software applications, particularly in areas where mobile computing devices enable a variety of use cases that were previously not available or practical have increased the need for software testing tools. One method of creating manual test cases for a software application is for a domain tester to create a test case in a natural language (e.g., human readable English) describing potential interactions with the software application. The manual test cases are then utilized by an automation engineer to create an automated script to perform the test cases on an instance of the software application. This process can be tedious, time consuming, and prone to errors.